Lara Grayson
A recurring player in the social-elite scene, Lara Grayson can be often found in attendance of all of the most prominent social functions in the galaxy. Carrying herself with a grace and poise that can only come from quality breeding and years of charm school, Lara's rather ordinary looks are made up for by the designer dresses and expensive jewelry she wears. Her exact lineage is unknown — rumors that she is of the nouveau-riche crowd are as plentiful as the ones suggesting she is from one of the plethora of long-running old-money family lines in the galaxy. Though she creates quite a presence for herself at these high-class affairs, without the extravant clothing, jewelry, or fancy social setting, this plain young woman has a tendency to fade into the backdrop, hardly recognizable. Talk and gossip within the Empire gave more to the woman's identity, but also to the mystery that surrounds her. At several key Imperial social functions, she has been seen in the company of high officials — sometimes even the Emperor himself. Rumors perpetrated that she was anything from a simple escort and a pretty face to a full Imperial advisor on Emperor Valak's court. In any event, crews of the Star Destroyer ''Emperor Valak'' made note of seeing her quite frequently for a period of time during which she stayed close to the vessel, and only then did the tales of the woman become more convoluded and enigmatic. Unsubstantiated rumors floated about of grave injuries being suffered to members of the crew by the woman's hand, that went unpunished. Of course, very few alleged victims ever claimed to have been injured by Grayson, and no records in the medbay or otherwise would point the finger at the woman for any of the occurances suggested to be at her fault. Even still, new crewmen were given warning by their peers to avoid the mysterious young woman, and to ask no questions, lest they suffer an unfortunate accident as well. She worked for the Emperor... that was all that need be known. Following the capture of Coruscant by the Galactic Empire, and the glorious ball thrown in the Imperial Palace to celebrate the occasion, Lara Grayson has not been seen nor heard from on the social scene, nor has her presence been made known in any Imperial craft. What is known is that Lara Grayson was also an elite user of the Dark Side of the Force. She served the Emperor as an Emperor's Hand, carrying out Emperor Valak's will and executing it with cold efficiency. In 8 ABY, Grayson tracked down Jessalyn Valios, a student of Luke Skywalker and Jedi Knight, on Bonadan, and confronted the Jedi in an epic lightsaber duel. Jessalyn was eventually subdued, and brought before Valak as a prize. Jessalyn was stripped from the Force and frozen in time by Valak, and Grayson continued her duties as His Majesty's Hand. Several years later, a team of Jedi, including Simon Sezirok and Cort Stasus, attempted to rescue Jessalyn from her prison on Ord Trasi. Grayson was the only defender. She was subdued in lightsaber combat by Cort, and assumed killed after falling down a chasm. However, Grayson lived, but her wounds were grievous. Believing she failed her Master, as Jessalyn was rescued, Grayson slid into obscurity, hiding from the galaxy at large. When Valak left the Throne, Grayson remained hidden, but eventually she returned in 14 ABY amidst the Imperial Blitzkrieg. She used the title Sinestra. She performed various missions on behalf of the Empire, and worked alongside Danik Kreldin to retrieve Jedi artifacts from Jedi Master Aurejin on Corellia. She was granted her own ''Victory''-class Star Destroyer, manned entirely by droids. She pledged her allegiance to Aleister Vadim whom was manipulating his rise to power. Grayson, as Sinestra, brought Vassily Korolov to Ord Trasi to further the Imperial Lord's training in the dark side of the Force. She then turned Korolov over to Vadim, securing Korolov's place in the dark side and Vadim's control over the Empire. Soon after she disappeared again, leaving no trace of her whereabouts. Grayson, Lara Grayson, Lara Grayson, Lara